Joséphine Bonaparte
'Joséphine "Jo" Bonaparte '(1763-1814) was the first wife of conqueror Napoleon Bonaparte, She appear in episode Napoleon the Conquered that were she serve as the main antagonist In the Show She appears in "Napoleon the Conquered." In the episode, Joséphine is fed up with Napoleon always leaving her home to take care of the kids, so she orders him to stay home while she takes classes to find her passion. This creates a historical issue, so Time Squad offers to help Napoleon sneak out at night and conquer nations before sneaking back home. Joséphine is having trouble finding something she's good at and is unaware of the conquering at first, but when she finds decoys at her dinner table, she finds everyone and yells at them before heading to a piano class. When she finds more decoys at her recital, she catches up to Napoleon at a battlefield in England and punches him. Tuddrussel then orders the French army to attack Joséphine, but she single-handedly defeats everyone in her blind rage. Tuddrussel and Otto compliment her battling skills, and Napoleon asks her to fight beside him, delighting her. She orders the army to attack the British before Time Squad departs. However, as Time Squad leaves, Otto realizes that they are in Waterloo, causing Otto to feel uneasy as they might have tipped the favor for the French as Napoleon supposes to lose this battle. Appearance Joséphine is a tall woman with a beehive of brown hair. She always wears a low-necked, light blue gown and a small gold crown. She wears red lipstick and a white pearl necklace, and her face turns pink or purple when she is particularly furious. Personality Joséphine is a very commanding woman who expects her husband to give her the freedom she once gave him. She supposedly did all of the housework herself while he was conquering, so she decided to switch roles to find her own passion. Despite her frustration with Napoleon, she loves him enough to stay with him and is touched when he suggests she would fight alongside him. She speaks in a French accent, and owns a well-trained white horse that she rides to her different classes or to find Napoleon. In Real History Josephine De Beauharnais was the first wife of Napoleon, but they got divorced in 1810 when she was unable to have children. The two were known to have been a loving couple, even being friendly after the divorce. Napoleon even wrote her numerous love letters, many of which still exist. Trivia *Joséphine and Napoleon never had children together. *Joséphine's defeat of the French army (in the episode) probably led to its defeat against the British, however, it is unlikely since Josephine can single-handedly defeat the British in the same fashion like French army. This also explains Otto's displeasure before he leaves with Time Squad as he realized that he might create historical inaccuracy. *Joséphine was historically not a conqueror. Gallery Episode3-16.jpg|Joséphine yells at Napoleon. Episode3-17.jpg|Joséphine ordering Napoleon to go home. Episode3-20.jpg|Joséphine leaving for class. Episode3-31.jpg|Joséphine smells gunpowder... Episode3-33.jpg|Joséphine fails at cooking. Episode3-35.jpg|Joséphine realizing Napoleon is out conquering. Episode3-37.jpg|Yelling at everyone. Episode3-38.jpg|Joséphine at her piano recital. Episode3-42.jpg|Joséphine confronts Napoleon. Episode3-45.jpg|Joséphine defeats the army. Episode3-47.jpg|Napoleon wants Joséphine to fight beside him. Episode3-49.jpg|Joséphine and Napoleon. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters Category:Villains